


Perfect

by SilverStreaksofStardust



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico tries to ignore Will Solace as much as he can, but it is proven to be impossible. Of course, Will singing to him adds a whole new level...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eat Pasta and Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Not right after BoO, but two months after. 
> 
> Disclaimer: With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.). The song Perfect is by Hedley. No copyright infringement intended. Reposted from FanFiction account.

**.: Perfect :.**

_(Nico's P.O.V)_

Nico was eating at the Hades table, alone. Of course, there weren't any other Hades kids so this was altogether depressing yet good. At least Nico didn't have to talk to anyone.

He remembered a comment an Ares kid told him: _"What's wrong with you? Are you antisocial or something?"_

"I am _not_ antisocial!" Nico said to himself out loud. Before he could take a bite out of his pasta (spaghetti), the plate slid away. Glaring, he looked up into cerulean blue eyes.

"Oh dear, you look mad," Will Solace observed, his mouth curving easily into a smile.

"Do not mess with my pasta," Nico told him, grabbing the plate back.

"I won't." Will pulled out a guitar from nowhere, the strap around his neck. "I'm going to sing you a song."

Nico's mouth dropped open, as he glanced around. Nobody seemed to notice, but when Will started to strum his guitar, a few heads turned their way. "Will! No!" he protested. "Couldn't you, I don't know, serenade me outside or something?"

Will pretend to think about it, but obviously planned this. "Nah, I like it here better." He continued the song, much to Nico's dismay.

"Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise. I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes _._ " He gestured to Nico for emphasis.

"Who even said we were over?" Nico asked, bemused. They weren't even dating!

"Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize; its worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie. And as long as I can feel you holding on. I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong," Will continued, his voice rising. Now every half-blood was crowding around.

"I never said you were wrong," Nico objected, but his voice was drowned out by piano and drums, played by Austin and Kayla; Will's siblings.

"I'm not perfect but I keep trying 'cause that's what I said I would do from the start. I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my personality?"

Nico sat down, defeated. He turned slightly pink, as Will walked up, standing in front of him.

"Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize; its worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie. And as long as I can feel you holding on. I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong _._ " Will clapped his hands, as Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Piper joined in the chorus.

"I know that I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start. I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my personality?"

 _"_ When you're caught in a lie, and you've got nothing to hide _,_ " both Percy and Annabeth sang. _"_ When you've got nowhere to run, and you've got nothing inside. _"_ It was a good attempt, but Percy's voice was off-key.

 _"_ It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me, you thought that you knew _..._ " This time Jason and Piper sang this part.

It was back to Will's solo.

_"I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start._

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start._

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._

_Was it something I said or just my, just myself?_

_Just myself? Myself? Just myself?"_

The drums and the piano faded, as Will quietly finished, "I'm not perfect, but I keep trying. "

"Aw, dude, take him back!" Percy shouted to Nico. There were hoots of approval followed by his statement.

"W-What?" Nico stammered. "W-We aren't even -!"

Will grinned cheekily at him. "Come on, Nico, help me out here. Just take me back."

"To your farm," Nico muttered, but reluctantly stood up. The crowd cheered as he slung one arm over Will's shoulder. "I am going to kill you," he said in Will's ear.

"I'll like to see you try," Will countered. "You're so short, Death Boy. I could pick you up and carry you in my arms."

Nico turned red, irritated. He could summon dead skeletons! Wasn't Will at least frightened for _that_?

Will's grin disappeared. He seemed to notice Nico's frustration. "What I want to say is a like you, and want us to go out. At least once."

"Okay, _once_ ," Nico relented. "But maybe don't sing in the Dining Pavilion anymore?"

"Deal, but I _know_ you want me to perform again," Will replied, while putting his guitar back in his case.


	2. The Date (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date (Part 1)

**.: The Date (Part 1) :.**

_(Nico's P.O.V)_

Okay, so this was Nico's first date ever. _What should he even do?_ He sighed softly to himself, pacing in his cabin. Great, this whole thing will just be... awkward.

Hesitating slightly, he grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and t-shirt. Since no one was in here, he quickly changed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, causing him to quickly turn back.

"Nico?" Will's voice came through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Um, yeah." Nico shoved his clothes under his bed; deciding he'll do something with them later.

Will stepped in, and frowned. He was wearing his green coat from last night, which looked cute on him. "Huh. Well, I asked Chiron if we could go outside the camp borders..."

"Let me guess, he didn't let you?"

"Au contraire, mon chère. He said we could go, as long as I'm with you at all times." Will winked. "And that won't be a problem."

Nico stared at him, dumbfounded. Partly because he didn't know Will spoke French, and the other because..."W-what? He knows we're going on a date?"

"Ah, no. I just said you needed to get out of your shell, and start walking more. Exercising is very good for you. So, supposedly, we're both jogging."

"Jogging?" Nico put that word out, but focusing on what matter more: "Are you saying that I'm lazy and fat?"

"The lazy part, yes, but you're skinny as a -" Will abruptly stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"No." Nico cocked his head, trying to listen.

"It's my victory, as I beat you outside!" Will ran to the door quickly.

"Hey!" Nico protested, quickly running after. "No fair!" He immediately stopped, remembering he didn't have a coat.

Will turned around, saying, "I'll give you ten seconds."

Nico darted back in his cabin, threw on his coat, and ran back like... well, like monsters were chasing him. Perfectly normal for the life of a demigod.

Will easily caught up with him. "So, you know we're not actually jogging..." As Nico gave a sigh of relief, Will added, "we're running!"

"Where to?"

"We'll go around the strawberry fields, and enter at the camp borders," Will recited. "Ready - Set - Go!"

Nico grumbled, but really wanted to beat Will. He started off at his own pace, and decided to go faster when he got closer to victory.

Will was already ahead, but only by a foot. "Can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" Will called teasingly.

"I guess that means you're yummy to eat," Nico shouted, then turned red. Gods. That sounded so dirty. He hastily added, "I hope a fox will come up and eat you."

"You're so funny, Death Boy." Will casually added, "I've took up running and jogging throughout this summer. Hope it pays off."

"So you're a cheater _and_ a liar?"

"I never said I wasn't fit. I don't lie, remember?"

* * *

_(Will's P.O.V)_

_I swear, the boy was going to be the Death of me. Sorry that I'm so phunny._

Will risked a few glances behind him, because he could. He wasn't mocking the son of Hades, but wanted to see the Italian's adorable faced determined. Gods, it looked so cute when he was mad.

They ran a few more distances before Will could finally see the camp borders already there.

Before he could take several steps forward, however, a black body whizzed past him quickly.

Nico stood at the finish line, his cheeks flushed adorably.

"Where did that come from?" the blond asked him admirably. "You're like The Flash."

Nico panted, his chest rising and falling. "If you really want to beat someone..." he hinted. "Use all your energy and power through."

"Wow. Such a deep quote." Will flickered his eyes to Nico's hand, then his own.

Nico pretended not to notice, however, and looked beyond the borders. "Where are we going exactly? You haven't given me a direction, Solace."

"There's a tiny restaurant that makes pizza," Will explained. "You'll love it. At least ten miles from here."

"As long as it has good food, I am all in."

This time they walked to their destination.


	3. The Date (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yup, I know Will's P.O.V is in first person. It's hard to describe in third person, believe me. I tried.
> 
> Disclaimer: The song 'In Your Arms' is by Kina Grannis. No copyright infringement intended.

**.: The Date (Part 2) :.**

_(Nico's P.O.V)_

Once Nico entered, he could smell bread and pepperoni. He salivated, and saw at the corner of his eye Will smirking at his reaction.

"Aw, Death Boy," Will teased. "Relax - the food will come in twenty minutes."

Nico made a face at him, and stopped once he saw a person walk towards them. She was tall, with blonde hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Follow me, please," she said kindly. "I'll show you to your table."

Will and Nico obliged, as they found themselves at a small table.

"Now..." the Waiter said. "What drinks will you want? Orange juice?"

Nico felt insulted. How _old_ does this person think he is?

He is the son of Hades, fought in the Titan war, helped carry the Athena Parthenos, and bring Roman and Greek demigods together. And now, a waiter was asking him if he wanted apple juice.

Instead of looking angry, Will gave a smile at the Waitress. "Thank you, but I had that last time." He laughed, but the Waitress didn't seem amused. "We both will have waters - that okay with you?" Will looked over to Nico.

Nico nodded.

"Your drinks will be coming in a moment." The Waiter squinted her eyes at them. "Where are your parents? Do you have their permission?"

"I'm sixteen years old, ma'am," Will said.

"Humph. Your waiter will be with you in a moment." Instead of leaving, however, the Waitress studied them. "Are you brothers?"

Nico felt uncomfortable with these questions. They were highly personal.

"No, he's my date," Will replied.

Nico was expecting disgust, judging by the waitress' stare.

Instead, she did something even more surprising: She started to cry.

"Oh, jeez," Nico murmured. "Will, should we just leave?"

"Wait, I got this." Will gently put a hand on the Waitress' shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Sorry about this, b-but my girlfriend left me a week ago. I'm twenty-five years old! And I work at this _crappy_ diner!" The woman sobbed even harder.

"Actually, this restaurant is kind of cool," Nico offered. "Although you should really work on the service."

Will shot him a glare at that part.

"Oh, I'm so sorry again... I'm not really myself, y'know?" The waitress sniffed, and seemed to be more calm. "Call me Aimee."

"Was it a long-distance relationship?" Nico guessed. "Because you _do_ know those things never work out."

"Actually, she caught me kissing another woman," Aimee corrected.

Will and Nico exchanged looks, clearly alarmed.

"Ah, it doesn't matter," Aimee wailed. She disappeared, with Nico raising his eyebrows quizzically.

* * *

**FIFTY-SIX MINUTES LATER**

"You said the food will be here in _twenty_ minutes," Nico grumbled.

"Well, you got what you wished for," Will shrugged. "Your Meat Lover's pizza, and chocolate malt."

Their food plates and glass cups laid empty in front of them.

"If we're talking about our food choices," Nico said, "yours is salad, and water."

"Of course - I'm a vegetarian." Will stretched back in his chair. "Wow. I'm full."

"After eating a bowl of salad," Nico muttered. "That's a side order."

"Well, excuse me and my appetite. Haven't you heard breakfast is the most important meal of the day? It's already noon."

"For me, it's lunch. Mornings I'm never hungry - only sleepy."

"That's cute," Will commented.

Nico couldn't help but blush.

"Hey..." Will said. He had a gleam in his eye.

Nico panicked slightly. He didn't like that look. "What?"

* * *

_(Will's P.O.V)_

"Want to dance with me, Death Boy?" I asked.

Nico stared at me, startled. "You can dance?"

I laughed. "Yes. I sing, dance, and play instruments. Need to know anything else?"

Nico shyly replied, "Of course. I want to know you, and spend time with you."

"Good thing we're doing that now." I stood up, spotting a jukebox. It seemed a little rusty, but still in good condition. As I selected a song, "In Your Arms" by Kina Grannis started playing.

Nico stood up self-consciously, and I just wanted to wrap him in my arms and protect him from anything. I beckoned him to come closer, and he did. "Um, there's people in here," he whispered.

"It's okay," I assured him. I placed my hands on his hips, and he put his arms around my neck. We started to sway gently.

Nico looked up at me, his eyed filled with love and pure innocence.

I remembered that this was both our first date, and possibly soon our first kiss.

Nico licked his lips, and said softly, "How long are we going to keep doing this?"

I let some minutes passed by as I searched for an answer. "As long as you want to."

He pressed closer to me, and our bodies molded perfectly.

I squeezed my arms tighter around his waist, never wanting to let go. Nico di Angelo: beautiful, gentle, and strong. When I first saw him, he carried so much pain at such a young age.

I could feel warmth radiate off his body, and felt tears slide out of my eyes.

Nico was still looking at me, with concern. "Will? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just - I don't know." Sadness just seemed to creep into my chest, as I stared at Nico. It hurt me to think how Nico suffered. He thought that isolation would protect him. That being what he was made him a freak, or some sort of outsider.

"Will?" Nico said again. Even though my name was a syllable, Nico managed to say it like it was rare and special.

I leaned down to him, gently pressing my mouth against his. His lips were soft and gentle.

I pulled away, as Nico placed his head against my chest. We stayed like that until the last of the song lyrics drifted through:

  
_Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten_  
_In the rain, in the dark we'll lay_  
_In your arms, in your arms I'll stay_

_In your arms I'll stay. . ._


End file.
